the_nerf_renegadefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
When fighting against another group, you need to have your group planned out, and have their talents within their Nerf career paired up with a rank that suits them, and give them a position on the feild of combat siding with a battle class that also fits them. If you have a person on your team who can run fast, but has rather bad aim, put them on the battle field as a possibly defender. If you have a person who is a good shot, but can't run very fast, consider them to be a sniper. If you hae a small person on your team, consider them to be a spy, scout, ect.- and of course, good planners deserve places as Deputies. Here are a few ranks. *Leader *Deputy (Second In Command) *Elite *Soldier / Warrior *Rookie / Apprentice These ranks are listed from one with most power to one with the least. Of course, any hostages will be placed at the very bottom, if that's a type of gameplay being played on the battlefeild. Each one of the people in any rank must have a battle class, besides prisoners and hostages, though. *Assault: These are the members that attack the enemy. *Requirements: Middle-Sized people with balanced NERF skills. *Recommended Blasters: Alpha Trooper CS-18, Recon CS-6, Rayven CS-18. Deploy CS-6, Firefly REV-8, Spectre REV 5, Barrel Break IX-2, Stockade, and the Retaliator. *Defender: They guard your base from enemies. **Requirements: The Defenders won't have to move around as much as the other classes, so your larger, slower members are good for this class. Recommended Blasters: Stampede ECS, Vulcan EBF-25, Magstrike AS-10, and the Stockade. *Sniper: Snipers position themselves strategically, whether high up in a tree or hidden between two boulders and attempt to pick off enemies that stroll by. It is best to try and shoot the enemy with one shot so your position isn't given away until it is too late. **Requirements: Camouflage skills, and this class is for the soldiers with the best aim. Also Snipers should be able to climb. Recommended Blasters: Longshot CS-6, Raider CS-35, Rampage, and the Longstrike CS-6 *Assassin: Assassins infiltrate the enemy in order to bring down a single player, such as the enemy leader. Assassins can also be used as Raiders. **Requirements: Assassins need to be able to sneak up on people and walk silently. They should have fast reactions and able to shoot the target and make a break for t immediately after firing. The class is good for small-middle sized members. Recommended Blasters: Jolt EX-1, Secret Strike AS-1, Maverick, Raider CS-35, Rampage, Nite Finder EX-3, and the Barrel Break IX-2. *Scout. Scouts patrol the territory borders and warn the base of an attack. Also, they are used to find out certain information (where the enemy base is located, how many Defenders are at the enemy base, e.t.c) Scouts also should be equipped with a listening/recording device so that they can discover the enemy War plans. **Requirements: Scouts really only need to be able to run, but knowing how to be a bit stealthy is recommended. This class is for your SMALLEST members because they can usually run the fastest. Recommended Blasters: Nite Finder EX-3, Maverick REV-6, Element EX-6, and the Scout IX-3. Category:Nerf Wars